kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Flostre
Yuri Flostre (ユーリ・フロストル Yūri Furosutoru) is a supporting character of Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan. She's a vice guardian leader of the Guardians and once assumed to be a very close friend of Kanata Age. Appearance She has blue hair normally kept up in ponytails. She wears a blue dress with a navy blue collar, red tie, and white sleeves. This dress also has an slit that reveals much of her leg. As a wizard, she wears a white dress and black shorts with knee-length boots. Personality Yuri is a very practical person, trusting the facts rather than emotions. She initially believed it impossible for a lower ranked fireteam to beat a higher ranked fireteam. She is also quite stubborn and moody. In her eyes, 'failures' should not be permitted in the academy. After Kanata's betrayal, she has put a mask on her face but in certain situations, her masks slips and her cheerful child-like loving personality can also be seen. Despite thinking of Kanata as a traitor, she admits that his skills are unmatched and there hasn't been a time when she is able to talk to him without blushing. History Yuri was not a part of the what is now the S128 team from the beginning. A younger Yuri was observing the match between a D fireteam, D128 and A fireteam, A663 and the D fireteam members consisted of Kanata, Chloe and Lloyd. Yuri thought that the E team would lose as she thought that there was no way an D team could beat a A one. Suddenly, an attack from the A team which is deflected by Kanata heads straight towards Yuri but Kanata manages to block it in time and he and his team eventually defeats the A team which shocks Yuri. After the match, Kanata asks Yuri if she was alright and Yuri replies that she is fine and wants to thank him for his help to which he replies that she could join their team to help them out and she agrees and joins Kanata team. Plot Yuri Flostre aka Brionac is the youngest member of the S128 fireteam and has an obvious crush on her senior and instructor, Kanata Age. But during a battle against the Armored Beetles, she was knocked unconscious and didn’t get to see Kanata lure away the enemies to keep his team members safe and fighting the enemies alone. And when she wakes up, she and the entire city starts thinking of him as a ‘Traitor’, except Lloyd and Kanata’s childhood friend, Chloe. She had also abandoned her weapon, her spear, Trishula that Kanata chose for her and now uses a simple broadsword, similar to Lloyd’s weapon. Despite all her anger, she still has feelings for Kanata and frequently asks Chloe about him. When she learns from Chloe that Kanata has now become an instructor of E601, she gets angry and asks Chloe how he could get away with abandoning his team and working at Logistics and now as an instructor. But Chloe tells her not to speak badly about him and that he also wants to defend the peace of the city. One day, on her way from the school’s cafeteria, she bumps into Real Nua, a researcher from the Alchemists wing, and spills her drink on him. Real falls in love with her at first sight. She apologizes and starts wiping down his trousers but had to leave when Chloe calls her leaving her handkerchief with Real. A few days later, Real decides to confess his feelings to Yuri by giving her a love letter hidden inside her handkerchief, but before he could do so he spots Kanata and Yuri talking. Yuri was berating Kanata about skipping his duty as an instructor and says she was worried that he will also betray them but instead of replying to her comment, Kanata thanks her for worrying about his team and leaves. From this point, Real starts hating Kanata and his love for Yuri also starts turning into an obsession. He also starts spying on Yuri while she is training. Before the ranking match between E601 and E571, Kanata is sitting with Lloyd at a café, studying the details of E571. Lloyd comments that he is impressed with Kanata and when he asks how, Yuri arrives and says that Lloyd meant how he could stand being hated by the entire city. She further says that his team was already weak from the beginning and having a traitor as their instructor wouldn’t help matters either. Kanata tells her that it was fine and if people thought of them like that it wouldn’t put pressure on them. Hearing him say this, she is reminded of how he used to train her and leaves while saying that she hopes he’s not just all talk. When the Chimeras attack, interrupting the match between E571 and E601, Yuri is fighting the beetles alongside Chloe and Lloyd outside Mistgun. Since she is not using her spear, her fighting is not at its best and she gets overwhelmed and asks her team if they should retreat. They say they couldn’t because they’d be taking the Archenars back with them. She asks then who would defeat the new Chimera and Chloe tells her not to worry as Mistgun had Kanata and he will protect it. Yuri gets angry thinking that he’d be the first to run away but Chloe admonishes her and tells her to believe in him. After the Archenars start retreating, indicating the Chimera’s defeat, Yuri wonders about the victor and Chloe says it’s the man she loves. After the battle, the ranking match between E571 and E601 resumes and Yuri also wanted to see E601’s performance. Kanata boasts that his team wouldn’t lose now. But after E601 is defeated, Yuri mocks him about saying something like his team being stronger. Due to E601’s defeat, Freon Flamel, the Sky Wizards leader, is considering disbanding them and relieving Kanata of his duties as their instructor. Yuri also agrees that they should be disbanded saying that a traitor cannot be a good instructor, but Kanata makes a bet with Freon that she wouldn’t disband E601 if they manage to win the upcoming Mistgun tournament. Later, when Freon takes the S128 team to the Alchemists wing, Yuri feels sick on seeing all the dissections and experimentations being performed on the beetles. Real, who works in the Alchemists wing, is happy that she remembers him. He then shows them the healing ability of the third eye of Antares which makes them worry over the beetle's continuing evolution. After they leave, Freon appoints Yuri as the instructor of an A-ranked fireteam, A227 for the Mistgun Tournament. At the match selection round, Yuri informs Kanata about her being an instructor and says sarcastically that she is sad that their teams wouldn’t be able fight each other in the beginning. Kanata tells her not to worry as they would be facing each other in the finals. Yuri scoffs at this but Kanata makes a bet that if the E601 wins she will join their team. Yuri accepts his challenge and leaves. When the S128 is discussing about the new attacker in the city, Yuri is thinking about the ranking match from the past that led her to join the present S128 team. But when Kanata arrives, she leaves saying that she needed to train her students. Later that day, she and Kanata go to a restaurant where she asks him to stop being the instructor of the failure E601 because even as a traitor he had unmatched skills. Kanata refuses and says that there was a time when he and Chloe were also considered failures and that he believes in E601 and he will make them stronger. Yuri gets angry and leaves. A few days later, in a park, Kanata asks Yuri if she had abandoned her spear because he was the one who had her convert from sword to spear. When she asks him why he cares, he replies that it’s because he worries about her. Then a hooded Real arrives and starts attacking Yuri asking her to accept his love. Yuri manages to block his attacks but when Real uses the ‘Wind Slash’ ability she gets injured at many places. Fortunately, before Real’s final attack could reach her, Kanata steps in and defeats him easily. Real decides to flee but before running away, he tells Yuri to wait for him and punches her in the stomach knocking her unconscious. Kanata takes her to the room where the E601 members are staying. Yuri wakes up to find that she is naked and gets flustered at seeing Kanata and the E601. He says not to panic as it was the girls who undressed her because they couldn’t let her remain in tattered clothes. When she asks if he saw her, he avoids answering and leaves the room to get something for her. After he leaves, the four girls talk about Kanata’s unusual training methods and behavior. The E601 ask Yuri if she was in a relationship with Kanata but Yuri denies it while blushing heavily. Kanata comes back and gives Yuri a good luck charm. Misora then asks him to explain the reason why the E601 were living together but Kanata merely says it was to make them stronger. Seeing them interact, Yuri is reminded of her old days with Kanata and her team. She thanks the E601 but says that she wouldn’t go easy on them and will defeat them, and leaves the room. When the tournament begins, Yuri and almost everyone is surprised when the E601 continue to win the matches and reach the finals where they would fight her team, A227 just as Kanata had predicted. During the final match, she is confident that her team will win as she had predicted all of Kanata’s moves but is surprised when Misora makes a unpredicted move by making a fool out of Lily, one of the A227 member, which angers Lily and causes her to lose her composure. She is utterly shocked when Kanata’s prediction comes true and the E601 defeats her team and wins the tournament. But before she could consider the defeat, a false alarm is sounded by Real Nua who had finally come for her. Initially, Real had the upper hand and he traps both her and Kanata in his clutches. Yuri is also shocked on hearing the conversation between Kanata and Real when Real explains that Kanata was focusing only on the negative aspect of his beetle powers and that’s why he must have decided to go rogue as he knew the public will go nuts if they found out that a person blessed by the enemies of humanity worked in the Special Duty Fireteam. The E601 free Kanata and Yuri but Real’s chain-blade pierces Kanata’s chest and he falls down. Yuri starts trembling on seeing this but when Misora reminds her of the teachings of their instructor, Yuri gets up and decides to fight using the weapon Kanata chose for her – the Trishula, while saying that she will forgive Kanata just this once. And with the help of E601, Yuri defeats Real by stabbing him with her spear which cuts apart matter on a molecular level and is specially designed to counter the Chimeras. Real rushes towards Kanata to kill him but Yuri knowing his move already, throws her spear which again pierces his chest and this time Real turns back to human and drops unconscious. After the battle, when Kanata refuses to take credit for helping them win (The girls say that it was because of him and his guidance that they defeated Real but he says they did everything by themselves) and leaves, Chloe says that Kanata hasn’t changed and always does everything by himself but he never takes credit for it and just leaves. Yuri then looks at Kanata and mutters his name. Since the E601 won the Tournament, Yuri had to join the team as she lost her bet and when she arrives at E601’s room, the girls are surprised to see their new team-member. Yuri says that she is from now onwards a member of the E601, but she will still have to do her duties as the Special Duty Guard. Kanata then spots a box in Yuri’s hand and questions her about it. She nervously replies it’s a cake that Kanata assumes to be a welcome gift for the E601. Yuri tries to stop him from doing so and says it would be better if they opened it in alone but Kanata says that cake is best when eaten in a party. Kanata and the E601 finally manage to open the box revealing a heart shaped cake with ‘I Love You’ written on it. Kanata turns to Yuri, who is trying to hide in the corner, and says that while he did know about her preference from the Mistgun Monthly article, he didn’t know to whom was the cake meant for – Misora, Lecty,or Rico. An embarrassed Yuri runs out of the room shouting ‘Idiot Kanata’ and the original E601 girls sigh at Kanata’s obliviousness which Misora is a little thankful for. In a hospital room, Real is filled with remorse and is crying on seeing the bouquet from Yuri and is holding her handkerchief. In the end, the E601, which now includes Yuri are looking forward to the future and continue to improve themselves. Weapon & Abilities *Trishula - It is a spear that can break down the molecular build-up of an enemy when they are pierced by it. Kanata converted her from using a sword to using a spear as he thought that it suited her fighting style better, which it actually did. *Broadsword - Yuri's first weapon before Kanata had her convert to Trishula. After Kanata's 'betrayal', she switches back to her sword even though it hinders her performance. Trivia *Both of Yuri Flostre voice actresses play Ai Hibiki in The Rolling Girls. *According to Mistgun Monthly, she only likes those who are stronger than her. Kanata thinks she's talking about Chloe. Its not known if he actually thinks that or is just joking. *She likes cream puffs. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guardians Category:Mistgun Category:Wizards